shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael (ラファエル, Rafaeru) was one of the four known archangels. Appearance Raphael had chin-length blue hair, blue eyes and three pairs of wings. She wears a pink and white outfit with hints of black and has a white halo above her head. She wears a blue pendant around her neck. Personality Raphael shared with Uriel a distrust in humans and personally blamed Michael for the loss of the God Key. This did not make her hostile to either humans nor Michael, and she spent most of her time helping her fellow archangels preventing the return of Bahamut. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Raphael is first shown agreeing with Uriel that passing the task of capturing the one who stole the God Key to the humans is unwise. Once the humans do succeed and bring the thief to the royal castle, Raphael joins Uriel and Michael in warning the king about the threat of Bahamut caused by the thief's actions. Once they've instructed the king to keep Amira locked away and safe, the three return to the Land of the gods. As the seal around Bahamut's body grows increasingly unstable, Raphael joins Uriel and Michael in trying to contain it.Episode 9 Despite their best efforts, the seal continues to weaken. Later on, Raphael notes that the God Key and Demon Key have finally merged, however, Michael instructs her not to give up just yet as they could still prevent Bahamut's revival as long as they continue to contain the seal and keep Amira from becoming one with Bahamut. Raphael is the one to notice Jeanne d'Arc's arrival. She is stabbed from behind before she can react, much to the shock and horror of Uriel and Michael. Since Jeanne was wielding the Précieuse, Raphael is killed instantly and her form disintegrates into nothingness. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Raphael is remembered by Jeanne as someone she regretfully killed. Her guilt in killing Raphael - along with Uriel and Michael - becomes apparent whenever she is reminded of Bahamut's rampage and the death of other gods. Powers & Abilities As an archangel, Raphael was a formidable opponent in her own right, though she displayed no offensive abilities during her screen time. She assisted Uriel and Michael in holding Bahamut's seal but found the task difficult as the seal grew weaker. Like her fellow archangels, Raphael could be killed with the Précieuse. In Lore Raphael means "God Heals". In multiple interpretations, including the Book of Enoch, Raphael was responsible for binding Azazel to a clear, deserted landscape. He was also mentioned in the Book of Tobit, although the Book isn't found in Protestant Holy Bibles. In the Book of Tobit, Raphael healed Tobit of his blindness and delivered Tobit's daughter, Sarah, from Asmodeus. In Islam, Raphael, under the name Israfel, is the Archangel who sounds the start of Judgment Day. To Roman Catholics, Raphael (venerated as Saint Raphael) is the patron saint of doctors, medical workers and travelers. He is also said to be the one to slay the Leviathan. Trivia * Raphael's character design depicts her wearing a blue and white outfit, but she appears in a pink and white outfit in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Gods and Angels